Pieces of a life
by Toshio Nagisa
Summary: Draco y Harry tienen una larga vida en común llena de momentos, unos más interesantes que otros, unos más bonitos que otros, unos más románticos que otros, pero que les hizo crecer como pareja y tener una completa complicidad entre ellos. ¿Te lo vas a perder?
1. Holding hands

**Pieces of a life**

 _Este fic participa en el 30 Day OTP Challenge_

 _Harry Potter y todo el potterverso es de JK Rowling. Que en realidad la K no es de su nombre, es J Rowling, pero queda peor así que lo vamos a dejar en JotaKá._

¡Drarry!

* * *

 **1\. Holding hands**

No espero ni pido que nadie crea el extraño aunque simple relato que voy a escribir. Estaría completamente loco si lo esperase. El suceso en cuestión ocurrió en sexto curso para ambos chicos, tanto Harry como Draco. Harry se hallaba en ese momento intentando descubrir los _horrocruxes_ y ayudando a Dumbledore en todas las misiones que el anciano director le imponía; Draco, por su lado, estaba siendo presionado por todos los lugares y flancos imaginables, obligado a efectuar misiones que tampoco deseaba realizar, con la diferencia de que tenía a un mago tenebroso tras él, deseando lanzarle crucios hasta partirle las vértebras, próximo a introducir mortífagos en el colegio y asesinar a Dumbledore para que el Señor Tenebroso triunfe.

Draco estaba sentado en una ventana cualquiera de las cientos de miles que había en el castillo, pensando en eso, más pálido de lo que solía estar; en el mejor de los casos, el director se enteraría y le mataría de una manera rápida e indolora, en el peor algo saldría mal y sería torturado hasta que no fuese más que comida de serpiente. Suspiró, suspiró con fuerza antes de cerrar los ojos, apretando los párpados tanto como los puños. No quería hacer nada, hiciese lo que hiciese todo saldría mal, se sentía como una persona encerrada en arenas movedizas, hiciese lo que hiciese iba a acabar hundido en el fango.

Sintió una presencia corpórea a sentarse a su lado. Abrió entonces los ojos para encontrarse a su lado con el que durante años había sido su mayor enemigo, la causa de su furia y sus deseos homicidas. Pero por una vez, ni siquiera él vio al Gran Potter, a San Potter el perfecto; incluso Malfoy y su retorcida forma de ver el mundo vio en Harry que se sentía mal, fatal, casi tan mal como él mismo se sentía. Estaba pálido, cansado, parecía que no había dormido bien en días, que no comía bien en semanas, casi tan escuálido como cuando llegó a Hogwarts en primer años. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Draco se compadeció de alguna manera del Gryffindor.

No dijeron nada, no hicieron nada. Ambos estaban sobre el marco de la misma ventana, sintiendo el aire chocando contra su nuca ya que la ventana se encontraba abierta, mirando a la nada y pensando en sus cosas. No habían comentarios sarcásticos, no habían hechizos ni miradas de odio; casi se podía sentir incluso un aura de ¿amistad? Más bien compasión el uno por el otro y por sí mismos. No iban a preguntar, no les interesaba, pero sabían que el otro estaba tan mal como ellos mismos.

No dijeron nada en todo el tiempo que estuvieron en esa posición, que fueron unos diez minutos, diez minutos del más cómodo y reconfortante silencio. Pero sí que ocurrió algo casi al final. Harry alzó la mano derecha, el lado en el que estaba Draco. El Malfoy sabía perfectamente lo que quería el Potter; como si un hechizo se hubiese adueñado de ellos, o quizá como si el dolor fuese más fuerte que unos apellidos o unas idioteces, Draco alzó sin pensarlo la mano, agarrando la de Harry y dando un suave apretón.

No era un abrazo, no era algo de un ser querido o amado, pero por un momento se sintieron reconfortados. Quizá la retorcida alma de ambos se sintió un poco mejor de saber que había otra persona pasándolo peor, quizá el saber que había alguien pasándolo mal y que aun así seguía adelante les hizo querer ser más fuertes y sobreponerse a lo que tenían encima.

Ninguno habló, ninguno comentó el apretón ni en ese momento ni posteriormente. Cuando hubo acabado, ambos se pusieron en pie como si estuviesen sincronizados, casi a la vez y cada uno caminó hacia un lado, dispuestos a seguir con sus vidas como si eso nunca hubiese ocurrido, aunque sin poder evitar sentirse mejor por ello y sin poder dejar de pensar en ello.

* * *

 **21/03/2.017**


	2. Cuddling somewhere

**2\. Cuddling somewhere**

Rondaban las doce de la noche, Draco se encontraba en una de las mesas de la amplia oficina que era el despacho principal de los Aurores; allí se encontraban todos los aurores que no poseían un despacho personal, pues no poseían un alto cargo en el Ministerio. Aquella noche, Draco había terminado pronto los informes pero Harry, el desorganizado, desordenado y a veces desesperante Harry tenía trabajo para largo. Bostezó por quinta vez en apenas diez minutos antes de volver a centrarse en los informes. Le era difícil, de una manera casi cruel: él no había estado en ninguno de los arrestos, no había dado ninguna de las órdenes de captura o había investigado a ninguno de los sospechosos, de manera que tenía que buscar prácticamente todos los detalles.

Las doce y media. Dos plumas se movían casi al unísono. Al día siguiente era la reunión del mes y tenían que entregar todos los informes para ser evaluados por la junta y el jefe de aurores. Draco volvió a bostezar antes de tomar su tercera, puede que cuarta taza de café y llevársela a los labios. El café dejaba de hacer el efecto deseado, seguía teniendo sueño, con los ojos cansados por demasiadas razones para enumerarlas sin dejar alguna demasiado relevante como para ser omitida. Comenzó a verlo todo emborronado, todo borroso, sus manos temblaban y dejaban de tener tanta fuerza como cuando comenzó, sintió sus párpados pesar y sus ojos arder de dolor: tenía sueño.

Draco estaba tan embobado y concentrado que hasta que dejó de sentir algo bajo su pluma no se percató que estaba siendo desplazado. Acabó sentado sobre el regazo de Harry. Lo miró desde su perspectiva y se percató de que el moreno no daba apenas signos de estar ni un poco cansado. Draco iba a hablar, protestar, pero no pudo. El cálido cuerpo de su novio le envolvía de una manera casi mágica, haciendo que le entrase aún más ganas de dormir pero con una mayor comodidad. Draco recibió un beso en su cabeza por parte de Harry que recibió como un niño, cuando intenta ayudar a su padre a lavar el coche pero acaba en un rincón mirando hormigas.

Nuevamente, el Malfoy decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto de esta sensación. Básicamente se sentía muy bien, sintiendo la mano zurda de Harry sobre su abdomen, sobre su camisa, acariciando su abdomen; la derecha por su lado seguía garabateando el pergamino. Sintió un par de besos más sobre su cabeza, así como un par de caricias en la misma con la nariz de Harry. Draco quería ayudar, de verdad lo deseaba, pero el sueño se apoderaba de él, ahora con las caricias aún más rápido. Se giro hasta quedar de medio lado, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del moreno. Dejó un beso en su mejilla antes de cerrar los ojos, interiormente le deseó lo mejor y esperó que pudiese acabar a tiempo, aunque por fuera lo máximo que pudo hacer por Harry fue no roncar y moverse lo menos posible, aunque el moreno estaba feliz por estar con él, estar así además y la ayuda que había recibido.

* * *

 **22/03/2.017**


	3. Gaming

**3\. Gaming/watching a movie**

Draco se apartó una pequeña lágrima que caía de su lagrimal izquierdo, amenazando de manera lenta por caer por toda su mejilla. Draco lo hizo de la manera más disimulada que pudo, pero no fue lo suficiente como para que Harry no se percatase, haciendo que una sonrisa de satisfacción apareciese en su rostro. Draco, al percatarse a su vez de dicha sonrisa, sintió una nueva puñalada directamente en el centro de su ego, haciendo que casi se torciese de dolor de manera literal.

Apretó los labios; fue un gesto infantil del que no se sintió nada orgulloso en ese momento y menos después, pero fue una representación acertada de lo que estaba sintiendo en su interior.

Pongámonos en situación: Draco, en un momento de ego absoluto, mientras se encontraba dialogando con el amor de su vida, Harry porque el espejo estaba de vacaciones con los niños; soltó la siguiente frase, informó de un reto abierto del que Harry, como buen novio que es, se aprovechó: yo, informó Draco, soy bueno en absulotamente todo lo que hago. Harry en ese momento comenzó a poner en juego al Malfoy, poniéndole ante un ordenador, jugando juegos de mesa, fútbol americano y europeo, sudokus, crucigramas... incluso fue capaz de leerse un libro completo de Paulo Coelho sin querer quemarlo.

Todo iba bien para Draco y su gran ego, riendo con satisfacción cada vez que conseguía dominar en apenas segundos cualquier reto que su novio le pusiese, incluso el de usar un ordenador para buscar algo en internet. Harry no iba a admitirlo, el juego en el que estaban embarcados no lo permitía, pero se sentía orgulloso de ver por fin a Draco probando cosas nuevas, usando objetos que antes no habría ni rozado sin querer; no es que Draco fuese tan anti-muggle como podría serlo Voldemort o Lucius, pero sí que mantenía en ocasiones ese snobismo y purismo de sangre que había sido introducido en su cuerpo a base de golpes, literalmente, desde niño.

Harry entonces decidió llevar las cosas un poco más difíciles. Buscó durante días por internet juegos en extremo difíciles, imposibles incluso para los mejores jugadores; éstos los descarto enseguida puesto que necesitaban meses, incluso años de práctica para aprender siquiera a mover el personaje. Claro, el juego era divertido, nuevos retos, pero bajarle los pantalones al Malfoy y hacer que cambiase esa sonrisa de satisfacción por una mueca de placer, que cambiase las risas por los gemidos era lo más divertido. Entonces encontró algo, algo que estaba entre los dos extremos, un juego "troll".

El juego en cuestión se llamaba _unfair Mario Brosh_ , un par de vídeos sobre el tema le hizo ver que sin duda era el indicado para conseguir finalmente acabar con la racha de Draco, _la Racha de Perfección Draquil_ era de 56-0 por ahora, pero todas las rachas se pueden romper, aunque eso no sea siempre bueno. Harry colocó el juego antes de llamar al Malfoy. Draco miró un momento la pantalla, él ya había jugado a Super Mario hacía como dos semanas; a pesar de eso, decidió no decir nada y simplemente sentarse, dando clic a _Start the challenge._

Desde un primer momento sintió que el juego era algo distinto al que había jugado con anterioridad, pero nuevamente decidió no decir nada y comenzar a jugar. Los _trolleos_ o putadas no tardaron ni medio segundo en aparecer. Tierra que no debía caer comenzó a caer, conjuntos de bloques poseían pinchos, a veces arriba otros abajo, otros no lo tenían pues simplemente caían. Al principio, las cinco primeras muertes las llevó bien, intentando analizar el terreno para poder evitar volver a morir; en la sexta ocurrió algo que no estaba en sus planes: cayó en una trampa que conocía desde el primer momento. Entonces, el juego se volvió más rápido para él, pero también más corto. Llegó hasta las veinte muertes sin haber pasado ni tan siquiera el primer nivel, sin haber andado ni diez metros.

La dichosa lágrima apareció en la muerte veintiuno, cuando intentó coger un poco más de carrerilla para poder saltar la trampa y se hundió como si de arenas movedizas se tratase. Frunció los labios y dio un pequeño golpe con ambas manos en la mesa de escritorio. Draco tenía veintitrés años, era alguien adulto que había vivido una guerra, muchos momentos duros y que había madurado, como casi todos los de su generación, antes de tiempo, un simple juego no podía enfadarle, no debía enfadarle ni alterarle en lo mínimo.

—¿Y bien? —era la muerte número treinta y Draco seguía en el primer nivel, como un campeón—. ¿Te rindes ya?

—Está bien.

Mientras hablaba, Draco dio un pequeño golpe al teclado, pagando de manera ínfima su frustración contra el teclado, como si éste tuviese la mínima culpa de lo manco que era en ese juego. Se puso en pie, cruzando sus brazos y arrugó la frente, un gesto un poco más maduro y estilizado para alguien de su alcurnia, aunque tampoco demasiado; a Harry siguió pareciéndole un niño enfadado por no salirse con la suya.

—Tú ganas.

—O sea, que tú pierdes.

—Es lo mismo, Potter.

—Ya, pero prefiero oírlo de tus labios.

—¿En serio pretendes que diga que he perdido?

—Prefieres seguir jugando.

—Pues... —cargó el peso de su cuerpo en la pierna contraria, descruzando ligeramente los brazos y ladeando la cabeza, pudiendo observar así de nueva cuenta la pantalla del ordenador, aún con el juego—. Está bien, yo pierdo... —surpiró, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bien, ahora el castigo.

—¿El castigo? —alzó una ceja, mirándolo realmente mal, como replanteándose hacerse mortífago para poder cruciarle.

—Cuando ganabas, hacíamos el amor.

—Ese era tu premio de consolación —en sus labios apareció una sonrisa, cualquiera que no conociese demasiado al Malfoy pensaría que era una sonrisa cruel, pero Harry sabía de sobra que en realidad se trataba de un gesto de diversión y un poco de crueldad, pero de esa sana.

—Entonces tu castigo debería ser no tener sexo.

En Draco se produjo uno de esos "memes" de internet, su cuerpo dejó de ser suyo y se dejó llevar por la moda muggle; alzó el dedo índice, abriendo la boca para decir algo al respecto, para segundos después cerrar la boca, fruncir el entrecejo y bajar dicho dedo. Draco no se percató de esto, Harry sí y sonrió interiormente; a modo de pie de nota: no importaba cuántos años pasasen, cuántos momentos viviesen, Harry cada día veía a Draco más adorable, más tierno.

—Eso también sería un castigo para ti.

—Hay que romper los huevos para hacer una tortilla —se encogió de hombros como quitándole importancia, aunque lo cierto era que espero que lo de romper los huevos no fuese literal.

—A veces te odio, ¿sabes?

—Tsundere —respondió Harry, recordó esa palabra de cuando a Draco le dio por la animación japonesa y por sus pálidas pelotas Harry tuvo que verlo con él.

—Podría ser una Yandere...

—Según recuerdo, aquí el que clava el "cuchillo" —hizo el gesto de las comillas varias veces— soy yo.

Harry no permitió que Draco continuase con la conversación; en parte lo hizo porque sabía que no iba a conducir a ningún lado y en parte porque estaba deseando tomarse la recompensa que Draco le prometió hacía unos meses al comenzar con esa apuesta: _si pierdo_ , dijo Draco una y otra vez, _no vamos a salir de la cama hasta que o la rompamos o tengan que ponerme una cadena de titanio_. Y por si acaso, Harry había reforzado la cama con mucha mucha magia. Draco rodó los ojos ante esto y caminó detrás de él, una apuesta es una apuesta; claro, no es que desease para nada acostarse con él, que le hiciese gemir horas como sólo Harry sabía, no.

A modo de Spoiler: al final la cama acabó cediendo después de unas muchas horas, la cadera de Draco no se rompió pero literalmente estuvo sin poder sentarse durante una semana. Draco aún recuerda el momento con diversión y dolor psicosomático, aunque más todos los orgasmos que tuvieron.

* * *

 **23/03/2.017**


	4. On a date

**4\. On a date**

14 de Febrero, año 2.010. Un restaurante ligeramente modesto del centro de Londres alojaba en una de sus mesas a la pareja del momento de todo el mundo mágico. Cuando la cosa explotó, cuando la relación salió a la luz, casi todo el mundo mágico quedo ámpliamente sorprendido por la noticia, no se esperaban que dos archienemigos de prácticamente toda la vida comenzasen a salir; muchos esperaban que Harry acabase con Ginny, con Hermione o incluso con Luna, alguno un poco más observador, esperaba que acabase con Ron; por el otro lado, también habían distintas teorías con respecto a los noviazgos y amoríos del Príncipe de Slytherin. Ambos bandos estaban equivocados, pues estaban juntos. Después de un par de semanas, la cosa comenzó a suavizarse un poco con respecto a la relación y acabaron siendo llamados en muchos sitios _la pareja del momento_.

Todos los muggles que les rodeaban no veían más que dos hombres de unos treinta años teniendo una especie de cena, algunos veían una cita y otros no, unos lo veían mal y otros bien. Desde luego eso no fue algo casual, por supuesto Draco sabía, Harry sabía y hasta el panadero de la esquina sabía que si iban a un restaurante mágico o alguno de un pueblo o ciudad mágica iban a salir hasta en las ofertas de empleo. Pero en cambio allí, no eran más que dos más celebrando San Valentín y disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Draco sonreía, Harry sonreía, Draco disfrutaba, Harry disfrutaba, Harry comía, Draco comía, Harry comía, Harry comía... Draco sonrió, su novio comía casi como un Weasley, cogiendo cada miga de pan con muchas ansias.

Las escena se volvía ligeramente monótona, al menos visto desde fuera lo parecía así, puesto que dentro estaban en un aura de tranquilidad, calidez, respirando amor y felicidad. Eso estaba así hasta que un pequeño grito, pequeño el grito y pequeño el ser que efectuó dicho grito, que rompió cada pequeña escena que había en ese restaurante pero sobre todo la de Harry y Draco, que en ese momento estaban mirándose fíjamente a los ojos mientras se sostenían de la mano y sonreían de esa forma que desde dentro parecía tierna pero desde fuera daba un poquito de asco y pena. Mientras Harry alzaba un poco los ojos y se giraba hacia la puerta, de donde provenía ese "papis", Draco se limitó a observar su reloj.

—20 minutos desde que salimos de casa —se puso en pie entonces—, un nuevo record.

Tres personas, un hombre y dos niños, se acercaban a la mesa. Mientras el hombre y el niño de mayor edad caminaban pacientemente, con cierto respeto hacia el restaurante y las personas que estaban allí cenando, el menor de ellos corría con sus piececitos embutidos en unos zapatos italianos y unos pantalones de traje hecho a mano, algo incómodos para el pequeño pero no lo suficiente como para que no corriese por el suelo; Harry sólo rezó porque no resbalase, cayese y comenzase a llorar, montando una escena.

—Hola, bichejo —el pequeño James llegó primero a los brazos de Draco, siendo inmediatamente aupado por éste, siendo sujetado en sus brazos mientras dejaba un pequeño beso en su suave mejilla.

Un niño de poco más de un metro, siete años, ojos castaños y pelo moreno le devolvió inmediatamente el beso a su padre mientras Draco observaba algo que le mantenía con la mosca detrás de la oreja desde que le había visto entrar: el traje; era un traje de Draco, uno de hombre que solía usar en las cenas de negocios o las reuniones importantes, un traje, camisa, corbata y zapatos incluidos, que no bajaba de las cuatro cifras.

Tras él aparecieron Teddy, el metamorfomago de 10 años que ahijado de Harry que estaba pasando una temporada en la casa Potter-Malfoy y Ron, el mejor amigo de Harry. Teddy, con el pelo azul, se acercó con un traje que también era de Draco, también encogido aunque le sentaba un poco mejor que a James, se acercó entonces a Harry y le dio un abrazo.

Detrás de ellos apareció finalmente Ronald Weasley, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Era San Valentín, 14 de febrero y Draco y Harry pensaron en dejar a James y Teddy al cargo de Ron esa noche y poder tener una cita medianamente normal sin hijos, ahijados, sobrinos, primos o nietos. Obviamente no funcionó como ellos esperaban y en veinte minutos, según había informado Draco los tres estaban allí.

—Hola, mami —respondió James con una sonrisa.

En ese momento sucedieron tres escenas distintas: por un lado James, James simplemente sonreía con inocencia, mirando con cariño a uno de sus padres mientras se acomodaba en su pecho, era un niño y apenas entendía, aún no lo hacía con malicia; por otro lado estaba Ron, Ron sonreía con diversión, una diversión casi cruel, no sólo traía a su hijo y su sobrino y ahijado de su novio a su cita con dos de sus mejores trajes sino que además había acostumbrado a James a llamar mamá o mami a Draco; y por último estaba Draco, hacía mucho que había olvidado la rencilla con Ron, con los Weasley, incluso se podría decir que se trataban con cordialidad, lo que ocurre es que cuando Ron y Draco estaban juntos, solían haber piques, un odio tan efímero que casi ni existía.

—¿Van a pasarse ya a la mesa grande, señor? —el camarero que anteriormente había sido avisado por Draco, llegó entonces hasta donde se encontraban.

—¿Mesa grande? —Harry, que hasta ese momento estaba observando la escena desde un lado, abrazando a Teddy y acariciando su cabeza, casi como un simple espectador más del restaurante, decidió intervenir.

—Papi precavido vale por dos —le guiñó un ojo al pequeño que había entre sus brazos, elevándole un poco para que tomase una mejor posición, una más cómoda sentándose sobre su brazo derecho; comenzó entonces a caminar, siguiendo al camarero.

—¿Nos esperabas, Malfoy? —cuestionó Ron, caminando junto con el resto de ellos tras Draco.

—A decir verdad, me sorprende que estos niños hayan tardado tanto en engañarte —subió la mano hasta la cabeza de James y comenzó a acariciarla de manera lenta—. ¡Creo que estamos perdiéndolos, Harry!

Harry decidió callar, rodando los ojos cada vez que una puñalada salía volando por parte de uno de los dos hombres, atravesando el espacio que los separase y se clavase directamente en el pecho del contrario. Se dio cuenta en ese momento que el joven James y el joven Teddy eran los más maduros, los más callados al menos, al punto de que llegó a plantearse dejar a Ron y Draco en la guardería y cenar con ellos. Al final no lo hizo, pero estuvo cerca.

Los cinco se sentaron en la mesa, Harry y Draco al fondo separados por James, que no quería estar apartado de ninguno de los dos, Teddy al lado de su tío Draco y Ron a la derecha de Harry. Draco miró un momento a Harry, dándose cuenta de que no le importaba tanto estar un poco lejos del moreno si el que los separaba era su pequeño hijo, la luz de sus ojos y todas esas cursilerías muggle.

—Al final te vas a quedar a cenar, supongo —Draco no dijo nombres, pero era más que obvio que no hablaba precisamente de Teddy.

En ese momento estaba cortando uno de los trozos de carne que estaba comiendo en trozos pequeños, casi en dados, para poder dárselo de comer a James. Ron alzó por un momento sus dos cejas pelirrojas, observando al Malfoy con una mezcla de diversión y enfado, fingido en su enorme mayoría.

—Alguien tendrá que vender la exclusiva a Skeeter, ¿no crees?

—¿Que Harry y yo celebramos San Valentín en un restaurante muggle?

—¡Que eres un buen padre! Al menos lo pareces —señaló a Draco, que estaba llevando el tenedor con un trocito de carne a los labios del joven James, que abría la boca gustoso dispuesto a comer, ajeno a la conversación trivial e infantil de los mayores—. Eso es una noticia.

—Te odio —respondió el Malfoy, aunque dejó entrever una sonrisa de satisfacción, le alegraba saber que la gente pensase que era un buen padre; lo cierto es que deseaba sacarse de encima esa imagen de mortífago cabrón, ya que no lo era, un poco frío sí, pero tampoco tanto.

Después de eso, la cena avanzó normal, nadie más habló, no hubieron más levantamientos de cejas ni indirectas, simplemente cuatro tenedores y cuchillos chocando contra los platos para posteriomente ser llevados a la boca para comer, alternando de vez en cuando con alguien bebiendo ya sea agua en caso de los infantes y vino en caso de los adultos. Draco y Harry se iban alternando para alimentar a su pequeño cachorro, unas veces dándole Draco un poco de su plato y otras veces Harry haciendo lo propio.

—¿Quién quiere que el tío Ron le invite a un helado?

La cena había acabado y el camarero se estaba llevando la cuenta. Ron se puso en pie en ese momento, haciendo esa pregunta antes de que ambos chicos se pusiesen en pie casi al unísono para ir tras él a por un poco de helado. Ron se giró un momento, guiñando un ojo a Draco mientras se alejaba con los niños. La maldita comadreja, llamada así en su pensamiento por Draco, les había dado un poco de tiempo a solas con Harry.

—Sé que querías un poco de tiempo a solas —se disculpó Harry, apoyando los codos en la mesa y suspirando; eran su hijo, su ahijado y su mejor amigo los que habían "incordiado" la cena, aunque pareció olvidar que también eran el hijo, el sobrino y Ron, que tenía salud.

—A veces eres idiota, Potter —se dejó caer de manera sutil sobre Harry, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos para poder disfrutar mejor—. Si no quisiese este tipo de escenas, no habría querido adoptar al cachorro.

—James —recordó Harry.

—Bichejo.

—James.

—Está bien, James —frunció levemente los labios.

—Tú le pusiste James.

—TÚ le pusiste James Sirius, yo dije que no le pondría ni de broma un nombre compuesto a mi hijo y entendiste que quería simplemente James.

—Está bien, tú ganas... pero al menos no le llames cachorro, dice que no es un perro.

—Se pone muy adorable cuando se enfada, ¿no crees? Inflando los mofletes y frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues —pasó la mano por las mejillas del rubio— en eso ha salido a su _mami._

—¿Sabes, Potter? Estás jugándote quedarte sin acabar de celebrar San Valentín.

—Oye, Draco. ¿Tú recuerdas cuál es el helado favorito de James?

—Claro, el de chocolate, ¿por?

Silencio.

Más silencio.

Draco se pone al momento en pie, dando un rápido beso a Harry y corriendo a un ritmo nada fino hasta la heladería de un par de manzanas, donde se encontraban los niños y Ron.

—Parece que ha recordado que James suele ensuciarse hasta los zapatos al comer chocolate —Harry se puso en pie, sonriendo al camarero que apenas entendió de lo que el contrario hablaba y salió también del restaurante, aunque a paso un poco más lento y tranquilo. Para esos momentos, el traje de Draco ya estaría lleno de chocolate hasta por los bolsillos, no había necesidad de correr.

* * *

 **24/03/2.017**


	5. Kissing

**5**. **Kissing**

Draco entreabrió los labios ligeramente, permitiendo de esta manera que la lengua de Harry pudiese entrar en su cavidad y comenzar a jugar con su propia lengua. Cerró por un momento los ojos, en un intento por sentir con más claridad el beso que estaba recibiendo, intentando así disfrutarlo más. Elevó su mano derecha hasta la nuca contraria, hundiendo sus finos y pálidos dedos entre los azabaches mechones, enredándolos, acariciando y jugando con ellos mientras el juego de lenguas, lento y sutil continuaba.

Draco intentó controlar su respiración, respirando por la nariz, aunque no le era demasiado fácil; todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, todo lo que trataba de hacer en ese momento era demasiado para su cerebro, así que respiraba cuando no podía más. Sintió las manos del contrario sobre sus caderas, acariciándolas lentamente. Agradeció ese gesto, primero porque realmente le gustaba y segundo porque al principio había notado un poco en shock al Potter, ahora se daba cuenta de que se iba relajando.

Se separó un poco, sintiendo el aliento del contrario contra su boca, sintió sobre sus labios aún los del contrario, como un hormigueo en recuerdo de que Harry había estado sobre ellos hacía apenas unos segundos. Su respiración era entrecortada, algo acelerada, tratando de calmarse y calmarla respirando lenta y profundamente por la nariz.

Entonces se percató: no estaban en un mundo adimensional, negro y sin fondo donde únicamente se encontraban ellos dos, no. Estaban en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, lugar que sintió como su casa durante seis años de su vida; alrededor habían docenas de personas, hombres y mujeres, adolescentes y adultos que en ese momento habían olvidado todo lo demás y estaban observándoles a ellos, casi tan en shock como Harry cuando había comenzado el beso. Si se fijaba bien, incluso podía vislumbrar el cadáver de Voldemort al fondo de la sala.

—Esto... —ese fue el turno de Draco para quedarse casi completamente en blanco, mirando hacia todos lados y posteriormente a Harry.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, todos empezando por él mismo. Sentado sobre esa escoba, huyendo del fuego maldito y abrazándose a Harry, se había dado cuenta de demasiadas cosas. Cosas como que la vida era demasiado efímera como para ser toda la vida un capullo, cabreado con todo el mundo o que los ideales que pensó correctos desde pequeño podían estar equivocados. Pensó en muchas cosas, pero sobre todo pensó en algo que no se atrevió a admitir en muchos meses: le gustaba Harry.

—Pues eso, Potter, que muchas gracias por... —fue repasando una a una todas las caras de los asistentes— ya sabes, por todo... nos vemos —se giró, más rojo de lo que había estado nunca y abandonó el lugar, caminando nuevamente hasta el lugar donde se encontraban sus padres para volver a la Mansión Malfoy y continuar con su vida como pudiesen.

* * *

 **25/03/2.017**


	6. Waring eachother' clothes

**6\. Wearing eachothers' clothes**

—¿Qué coño pasó anoche?

Draco se encontraba en el suelo, completamente desnudo y boca abajo; sintió en su boca un regusto a vómito, le dolía la cabeza tanto que era un dolor casi inhumano, su estómago se retorcía, con una mezcla de mareo y vómito. Sintió el suelo bajo él bastante frío, pues cada mínimo movimiento que realizaba acababa con una sensación fría en sus brazos o costados que le provocaba un escalofrío general. No tenía sobre su cuerpo ningún tipo de ropa, manta o una mísera sábana, todo su cuerpo se hallaba pegado de una manera casi dolorosa a la dura y fría piedra.

—Al fin te has despertado.

Reconoció al momento la voz de Harry, se encontraba a su lado pero a una altura mayor que la del Malfoy, al parecer el Potter no se encontraba tirado en el suelo como él. Entreabrió los ojos como pudo; le dolían por el sol, le dolían y quemaban bastante, pero peor era ese cóctel de desnudez, desconcierto y dolores en el que se encontraba sumido. Se percató del cuarto en el que se encontraba; de las cuatro camas que habían en la estancia de piedra, tan sólo la de su derecha parecía estar ocupada, pues el resto se encontraban ya hechas.

Miró a Harry a su lado, sentado sobre la cama; se encontraba con dos platos, uno a cada lado, un parecía completamente intacto, el contrario estaba ya a medio comer. Aunque desde esa posición no era capaz de verlo, tras él, sobre la mesilla de Harry se encontraban dos vasos con zumo de calabaza. Draco comenzó a recordar poco a poco su vida: la guerra había acabado, aunque socialmente estaba un poco mal visto, había sido exonerado ante el Wizengamot de todos los cargos, perdonado por Harry, Ron, Hermione, la familia Weasley, Luna... en definitiva por casi la mayoría del Ejercito de Dumbledore y la Orden por todo lo que dijo e hizo en el pasado, aunque seguía muy vigilado; tras la escena del beso en el Gran Comedor, durante el verano comenzaron a salir Harry y Draco, ambos volvieron a hacer Septimo a Hogwarts con Ron y Hermione.

Mientras pensaba en todo lo que era su vida en general, dándose cuenta que lo fríos y encogidos que tenía los testículos en ese momento era el menor de sus problemas, se percató de algo: no estaba en Slytherin. De haber estado más consciente de dónde comenzaba su cuerpo y acababa el suelo, se habría fijado al momento, pero veía lo suficientemente borroso como para confundir un camello con una aguja de coser. No, eso no era Slytherin y al ver al lado a Harry comprendió que se había metido en la guarida de los leones: Gryffindor.

—¿Qué pasó anoche? —repitió, esta vez un poco más suave y sin taco incorporado.

Apoyó ambas manos en el frío suelo de piedra que se encontraba bajo él y usó todas las fuerzas de las que disponía para impulsarse hacia arriba y acabar de rodillas. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba aún peor de como pensaba: sintió sus brazos y piernas resentidas, casi oxidadas, se sintió cansado como después del más duro entrenamiento al que se había sometido ante un partido de Quidditch. Con un nuevo esfuerzo y casi acabando tirado por el suelo pero con el zumo por su espalda, consiguió ponerse en pie, suspirando. Se giró hacia Harry para percatarse de que su mirada se encontraba vagando por debajo del ombligo del rubio.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —cuestionó Draco, con una mezcla de prepotencia, cansado por el enorme esfuerzo de ponerse en pie y algo avergonzado por la desnudez casi obligada en la que estaba sumido ante Harry.

—Ha tenido tiempos mejores —respondió el Potter, sin subir su cabeza en lo más mínimo, llevando su mano hacia su propia boca para poder comer un poco más de tostada—. Ahora está demasiado arrugado, encogido...

—Tengo frío, ¿vale? —gruñó en respuesta el Malfoy, cogiendo la almohada de la que sabía era la cama de Ron, tapándose con ella. Sí, lo habían hecho un par de veces, pero tampoco estaban en un momento de la relación en la que se sintiese completamente cómodo paseándose desnudo ante él.

—Anoche —comenzó Harry, antes de que Draco preguntase por tercera vez—, dijiste que ibas a demostrar que el pasado era pasado e invitaste a Ron a un par de cervezas en Hogsmade... o eso dijiste que ibas a hacer —se llevó la copa con zumo a los labios, dando un lento trago; se estaba tomando su tiempo, quizá más que el que debería, pero era divertido ver a Draco desnudo e impaciente ante él—. Salisteis a las nueve de la noche y volvisteis a las tres de la mañana, completamente borrachos y oliendo a alcohol, abrazados.

—¿Estaba abrazando a Weasley? —vale que intentaba ser más amigable y campechano, más afable y sobre todo con el grupo de amigos de Harry; había hablado con Luna sobre animales que posiblemente siquiera existan, había entrenado con Ginny un par de veces, incluso había compartido opinión sobre algunos libros y autores con Hermione. Pero incluso a él le sorprendió llegar al punto de abrazar a la comadreja, aunque le echó la culpa rápidamente al alcohol.

—¡No has llamado Comadreja a Ron! Recuerdame que luego te dé una galletita de premio —Draco pensó en lanzarle la almohada, pero se dio cuenta de que entonces volvería a descubrir su desnudez, así que lo dejó pasar por esa vez—. Sí, ibais abrazados, cantando y con una lata de cerveza en la mano. Entonces entraste en la habitación gritando que Gryffindor era la mejor casa del mundo, lanzaste por la ventana tu uniforme de Slytherin ardiendo, le metiste fuego, por cierto. Después me diste un beso, dijiste que no deberías haber quemado los calzoncillos y te desmayaste, justo ahí —informó, señalando el suelo donde momentos antes estaba durmiendo.

—Va... vaya... —tragó saliva, incrédulo con su propia actuación la noche anterior—. ¿Y mi varita?

—Ni idea —respondió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros—. Le metiste fuego a tu uniforme con un mechero.

—Entonces... ¿cómo voy a volver a Slytherin desnudo?

—Oh, cielo... lo tengo todo planeado.

* * *

Draco se miró al espejo, incrédulo de que se hubiese dejado convencer por el Potter. En ese momento llevaba un uniforme de Hogwarts, unos pantones y una camisa, corbata incluida. El problema era obvio, estando en la casa de Gryffindor, pues no habían uniformes de Slytherin, de manera que la corbata era color rojo y dorado y no verde y plateado; además, tenía un emblema de Gryffindor tanto en la corbata como en la camisa.

—¿En serio esto es necesario, Potter?

Se giró al que por ahora era su novio, pero el día era muy largo y no había comenzado demasiado bien para el Malfoy. Se sentía muy incómodo, primero porque Harry era un poco más pequeño que él, segundo porque era Gryffindor, eso iba contra todo en lo que creía o creía creer y tercero, porque también llevaba la ropa interior del Potter y eso era casi tan erótico como violento. Pero claro, no iba a ir sin calzoncillos por ahí.

—¿Prefieres salir por Hogwarts desnudo, Malfoy?

—¿Y dónde está la capa de invisibilidad, o por qué no me encoges y me llevas en el bolsillo a Slytherin? ¿Por qué no me das ropa muggle? Hay muchas alternativas.

—Es que casualmente tengo la capa y la varita en reparación —se mordió el labio inferior con diversión—. Y toda la ropa muggle se me quemó en un incendio real y nada improvisado. Sólo tengo eso.

Draco suspiró resignado, dándose por vencido y colocándose como pudo la ropa de Gryffindor que llevaba. Dio un último vistazo al espejo, lanzó una última mirada de odio y súplica a Harry, de una manera tan adorable que sólo un Malfoy podía hacer y se dirigió a la puerta para que comenzase el día más largo de su vida.

—Ey, Malfoy.

—¿Sí? —se giró, esperanzado.

—Se te olvidó el beso de buenas noches y ahora te vas sin darme el de buenos días.

—A veces te odio —respondió simplemente, saliendo del cuarto finalmente.

El día fue realmente largo y las fotografías y risas no se hicieron esperar apenas hubo llegado a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y sólo era el comienzo.

* * *

 **26/03/2.017**


End file.
